jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malchom's Woods chapter 7: Exodus
Welcome back! Here in chapter 7, we learn the origins of BX, and we learn that Joshua and Ember are finally leaving Glen Rose. Malchom's Woods chapter 8: Road trip Malchom's Woods chapter 9: Cage Malchom's Woods chapter 10: The great desert Malchom's Woods chapter 11: The mountains on high|written = Carnotaur}} THE THIRD CONFIGURATION Chapter 7: Exodus Wu Henry Wu sat at his expensive-looking desk, which sat inside his plain, white office. He was reading a paper in his hands, and he could not believe what it said. It was a new report on the state of BX. It had been brought in by his assistant, Tracy Hegler, who had picked up the reading a few minutes ago from his lab staff. She had just left the room, when she turned back around, and stuck her head in through the door. "Dr. Wu?" She asked. "Yes?" Wu said. "Do you want me to go inform the others?" Wu thought about that for a moment, and decided to not. "No," Wu said, Don't tell anybody yet. Tracy nodded her head, and left. Then, Henry folded his arms on the desk in front of him, and set his head down. Wu closed his eyes, and began to drift into the black matter of his brain... Henry created BX on accident. Almost '''on complete accident. It was not created to do things it had been doing. It had been created, and then delt with foolishly. It had all started when The Indoraptor was let loose onto the Lockwood manor. Wu wished that the late Eli Mills, that stupid idiot, had just closed down the auction right then and there... but no, greed had filled Mill's mind, and he only saw the Indoraptor as a stack of crisp cash. Wu had retreated to his lab afterward, but then things began to unfold right in front of his eyes. It was as if his last days on Nublar, had been risen from the dead, manifesting there on the mainland. Immediately, Wu had ordered that they get all of the equipment, and flee as fast as he could to his private lab in Arizona. Then, he had been jabbed in the neck by somebody, and dragged off. The next several hours were just a blur. When he woke up, he found himself in his private lab. His colleagues explained what had happened. Once he had been told, he felt sick. What had occurred there in California, would certainly make sure he ended up in prison... or worse, dead. He had already lost his title as "Dr.”, because of what had occurred at Jurassic World, even though still referred to him that way here. If he was ever found, this would surely do him in. The origins of BX happened later, when he had started doing studies, and testing on various Dinosaurs. For some reason, a Microceratus had escaped from his lab. After this occurred, BX began to spread. It seemed that M-Trike1843-p, had been carrying it, and had released it into the southern US. When cases were being reported of a strange illness, Wu realized what had happened. Other labs started doing testing on BX, but thankfully, they never traced it to Wu. After this, things happened fast. Extremely fast. Within a few months, Southern California, parts of Arizona, New Mexico, and most of Texas were declared dangerous. Everybody had been evacuated before the public even got to know what BX even was. Excluding Wu, of course, who stayed behind, and started to study it himself. That was what he had been doing this entire time: studying a mystery bug, and seeing how it interacted with the wild life. Now BX was doing something very odd. Something that Wu had never expected... Wu sat up and began to walk toward the door. He had told Tracy to keep it hush-hush, but he know saw no issue with informing the rest. Wu opened the door, stepped out of his office, and gently closed the door behind him. Departure Joshua Malchom climbed into the old, blue, rusty Bronco, and slammed the door. He turned his head to the back seat, where the Velociraptor now lay, curled up like a Dog. It looked almost comical how the animal was positioned. Here was an apex predator, riding in the back of his off-road vehicle. He knew no one would believe him that he had met the creature, so that was the other reason why he brought it along, even though using the beast as a shield against gangs was slightly more popular in Joshua's opinion. Before Joshua had left, he had left a note inside of his hut explaining who the former resident was, what they had done here, and where they were now. He didn't really know the reason why he did it, but it seemed appropriate at the time. He also left the Glock he found in the hut, along with some cans of food, water, and a cheap pocket-knife. He decided that if there were any other poor souls like him who stayed behind, he may as well leave something behind to help make sure they lived one more day. Afterward, he had went to get a bag of jerky. He then opened the back door, tossed the piece of jerky into the back, and let the raptor get inside. It wasn’t very easy considering how big the raptor was, but he had removed the backseat, making more room for the dinosaur. The raptor jumped in, and Joshua got her done. Before he started the vehicle, Joshua took a minute to listen, and watch the scenery around him. It was near quiet, with only the soft chirping of birds in the woods, and the moans of what he thought were Brachiosaurs in the distance. In the woods, squirrels made scratching sounds on the barks of trees, as they swiftly shot up the trunks. Then, a group of three Dryosaurs darted out of the foliage at the edge of the road. It was peace; serenity at it's finest. God's creation in harmony, without the problem of Man's issues, and petty toils. Maybe the evacuation was not so good for people, but was a blessing for Nature. Joshua almost felt like he was part of this harmony, but not for long, for thoughts of vehicles kicking up dust in the desert, with men inside of them screaming death threats at him, and shooting at him, as he put the peddle to the floor to escape them. And thoughts of carnivores looming over him, as they tugged viciously on a chain, being held by a thug, ready to strike down onto him... This snapped Joshua out of his trance, and forced him to face what he was doing: he was leaving this place. '''Now. He started the vehicle, and put it into gear. He began to drive out of Glen Rose at roughly fifteen miles a hour. He rolled down his window to let some cool air in, because the AC was of course rubbish, and of course didn't work. He felt like he was one of the pioneers of many decades past; Driving west, to find new land to settle in. However, Joshua knew what awaited him... at least, he thought he did. He drove on for a while more, passing fields, and trees as he went. After a while, it finally began to sink in how long this was going to take to get to El Paso. You don't think about it at first, but then after about thirty minutes, you started to want to rage at how long it was going to take to get to A to B. He felt he wanted to scream as well, but before he finally reached the frayed ends of his sanity, he decided to start to talk to the raptor. He thought that it was kind of dumb to talk to a animal, but people talk to their pets, so why not? "Hey, what do you think we should we call this thing?" Of course, there was no reply to his rambling, but he continued on. "Maybe the Aqua box? It's blue, so that works. Maybe the Blue Fury? Generic ya, but who cares, right?" He continued to talk, until he stopped for a bathroom break, and a snack. As he ate, he began to ponder about how this was going to be a long day. A long week, actually. He got back into the Bronco, and continued driving, until it reached dark. he took a look at his watch. It said that the time was 10:27. Then he pulled the vehicle over to the side of the road, and settled down for a rest. Dragon Ember sat in the back seat, as the Human slept. Ember couldn't sleep. He had begun to look out the side window at the expanse beyond. The raptor had kept remembering his old life on the island, and how stressful it was for him to survive day by day. And he also remembered being tracked by the Humans. Of course they stopped trying to capture him, because he had clawed out his tracker. He knew if he got rid of it, it would surely make the Humans job many times harder. He could still feel the burning pain of the open wound it made, even if it was now fully healed. It had burned and throbbed for the next two, and a half weeks. After that, he started to struggle to find food, for some odd reason. Then he remembered her. The pale Dragon of death, who almost stopped his heart from beating when he first set his eyes on her. She was the meaning of fright, and terror. The day he saw her, he instantly thought that his life would soon be ended. His encounter with the monster occurred late in the day, when he had been hunting. He had started to hear the bellowing of large animals in the distance. He of course knew that the animals who were making the noises, usually bellowed day and night. But the sounds they were making were of distress. He had started to make his way toward the sounds, until he came to a clearing. He moved out from his peaceful abode, to a scene of chaos: the great bellowing Behemoths that were making the noises, were stampeding across a open plain. He was puzzled why they were running, until he set eyes on the cause of the panic. It was a large, pale Theropod, over fortie feet long. Her head was massive, and her gigantic arms ended with horrific claws. He watched as she grabbed hold of one of the Behemoths, and began slicing at the animal's hide with her talons. She felled the giant with ease, and then she saw him. Ember had been seen. In a odd way, he recognized the beast as one of his kind, but also of many different kinds. It was alien, and kin at the same moment. When she saw him, she stared, then roared at him. But no in a aggressive way, but in a way of peace. Ember did not reply. Instead, he dashed off as fast as he could into the jungle. He heard her roaring behind him. His heart started to beat as it had never before. He feared she may kill him in a manner worse than that of her other victims. Eventually, he never saw the monster again. And along with it, he never saw Humans again for many moons. He had begun to wonder if the Dragon had killed all the Humans, but of course that turned out to be wrong. That moment haunted him to this day... he wondered if the animal was still alive. Ember continued to watch out the window at the star filled sky. It looked as if the sky was made out of small suns, like the one that shown over the Earth, day after day. He wondered if you could ever get to those stars. He began to feel cramped, and decided to change position. When he did so, he became aware of something in the darkness. Night giants Joshua was standing in a living room, with his uncle in front of him. The room was silent, except for his and Ian's voices. His uncle was arguing to Joshua about not coming with him. Every time Ian tried to convince him, Joshua said simply, "No." This went on for several minutes, while people were loading up cars with belongings. Other people were already driving away, off into the distance, while a morning sun shown down. Eventually, Ian stopped, and walked away toward the door. He opened the door, and before going out, he said the last words Joshua would ever hear him say again: "Josh, what's more precious to you? Your home, or your life?" Then, he walked out the door, slamming it as he left. When he slammed it, the world began to shake violently. Joshua shot up as he woke. it took him a minute to realize that he was surrounded by gigantic forms in the darkness. He leaned forward to look out the windshield, and saw that a herd of what looked like Camarasaurus were traveling across the road he was on. The great beasts luckily missed the vehicle, and did not stomp it's roof onto the unsuspecting souls of Joshua and the raptor. The animal's herd began to diminish as they moved into the dark. Finally, a young Camarasaur followed behind them. It stopped as it saw the Bronco. Joshua thought it's expression was quite adorable, and quite dumb at the same time. The juvenile made a tiny bellow, and went on it's way. Joshua watched it go with rest of the herd. Then, the shaking faded, and the night became dense, and twilight, as the full moon ruled in the starry sky. Joshua held his watch in the moonlight, so he could tell the time. It said 4:38 AM. He had gotten just over seven hours of rest. That meant it was time to get back on the road, and continue the journey west... Joshua had no idea that things out of his power, would turn his life even more upside down, than it already was... Continue To Chapter 8: Malchom's Woods chapter 8: Road trip. Category:Malchom's Woods chapter